Your Boyfriends WHO?
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: xxHIATUSxxOK I'm officially obsessed with conect three but atleast I admitted it but atleast I can admit un like my best friend! "ok but you promise not totell anyone...I'm dating..."..."your boyfriends WHO!"........... Yes I started it again xxHIATUSxx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well this is my first story and I feel kinda silly writing one lol hehe XD so I hope you guys like it and if you dont like something please feel free to tell me just try to keep the nastiness to a minimum please and thankyou XD

hope you like it XD

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the jonas brothers nor do I say that any of this is true I dont own ANYTHING except my plot, Luna and Kimba XD

1youtube videos and myspaces1

_Shane: uugghhh Jason what are you doing in there?_

_Jason: uugghhhh you know...stuff (shifty eyes)_

_Shane: AWKWARD!_

_(A/N: pretend Connect three are brothers ok or this wont work lol continue)_

"I cant believe your watching those stupid videos again and reading those stories about them, why are you so obbsessed with them?!" my best friend said, AGAIN,

"I'm not obbsessed I mean come on at least I'm not the one writing the stories or making the videos. (A/N: Ironic isnt it this used to be my excuse but I guess that flew out the window long ago) I'm just reading about them I mean come on you have to admit they are pretty talented and down to earth for ROCKSTARS!" ok I know its a pitiful excuse but just bear with me here

"that is a pitiful excuse and you know it!" DAMN. How does she always do that.

"Luna come on you're 16 now act your age come on your drooling over cristian disney...what is that?!" Oh crap she saw it.Oh no she saw it I am never going to live this down.

"you are on there myspaces?! you have seriously come down with a bad case of OCD-" Kimba slapped her hand over her mouth but too late I already heard. OMG! Did she just say OCD. Do you know what this means.

"OMG, Kimba your a secret obbsesser how else would you have known that term, **I**, Dont even use that term! OMG why didnt you tell me we're supposed to be best friends!" Ok I am seriously mad at her right now. After all these months of me obbsessing, ok I admitted it I am obbsessing but its not that bad I swear, Kimba had been saying how much she HATED them and she LIED the ENTIRE TIME. I'm not mad I just feel down right BETRAYED!

"How could you not tell me Kimba?! We have been best friends forever and you didnt tell me this! Why?!" I cant believe the nerve of her, uugghhh this is frustrating!

"Its not my fault you were so obbsessed with them, I was scared to tell you." tell me what, what else is she hiding from me.

"tell me what! What else are you hiding from me?" I'm sorry what can I say I like to speak my mind when I'm upset.

"well if you promise not to get anymore mad at me I will tell you but you have to promise!" kimba said glaring at me, ok I know she means business now.

"AND you cant tell ANYBODY ok NOBODY must know got it!" wow ok Kimba REALLY means business. I nodded meekly and crossed my fingers across my heart.

"scouts honnor," ok so I never did scouts. "you never did scouts!" Damn she did it again how does she do that.

"ok well...I'm... dating Nate Grey...Luna are you ok?...Ok I'm sorry I know I should've told you but I didnt want you to freak out...are you ok...speak to me!" I cant believe this I've been crushing on Nate Grey for months and now my bestfriend is dating him!

"Your boyfriends WHO!"

A/N: sorry it's short I have to do...stuff... lol I will update as soon as I can XD keep reading please and I am open for advice and criticism so bring it on!! lol just please dont be nasty about it thats all I ask XD ok seeyas

TTFN

KT


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 sorry if it is a bit muddled but it is late and I have the first day of term 4 tomorrow and I am freaking out !! lol and I'm incredibly tired o.O enjoy XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the stuff in here except for Luna, Kimba and the plot lol XD**

**2pen pals and IMs2**

_RECAP: "ok well…I'm…dating Nate Grey…Luna are you ok?... Ok I'm sorry I know I should've told you but I didn't want you to freak out…are you ok?...speak to me!" I cant believe this, I've been crushing on Nate Grey for months and now my bestfriend is dating him!_

"_Your boyfriends WHO!"_

"Your boyfriends WHO!" I screamed. Ok so I might be overreacting a little bit but I am practically in love with Nate grey- oh no.

"I knew you would hate me if I told you I mean your practically in love with my boyfriend! Are you still mad at me?!" kimba whispered covering her face with her hands. Oh man here comes the guilt trip I mean if my best friend had been telling my how much she was in love with my boyfriend I would be pretty upset.

"well I'm really mad let me think about how I feel…ok thinking done. Are you ok I'm sooooo sorry for talking about him that much and everything." I am really sorry I have been telling her how much I love her boyfriend and how hot he is and she has had to just sit there and listen to it all.

"So tell me how did it happen?!" I said in an eager tone trying to brighten her up a bit.

"well you know how my aunt works at that music camp in Canada."

"yes!" Kimba's aunt is Dee la Duke, she has the most awesome job ever! She works at Camp Rock in the summer in Canada. I haven't been yet but I really want to go.

"well the grey brothers went there before they became connect three. They have been my best friends since I was, like, 9. I have been dating Nate since before they were famous." WOW that's a long time that's like 3 years!

"aaawww that's soo awesome!" and it was awesome I'm so happy for her she deserves it after what happened. When she was younger her dad used to abuse her and killed her mother. No joke. So she lives with me and my mum during school time, and stays with her aunt on holidays and stuff.

"So _**that's**_ where you were those 3 months from school you went on tour with them didn't you?!"

"yea I did, it's a miracle the press don't know about me yet haha!"

"and that's why you are always on the phone and texting those mystery people AKA: connect three!" lol she is ALWAYS on the phone and now it all makes sense lol why was I so blind.

"speak of the devils got to go my phones ringing, while I'm gone why don't you talk to your pen pal, bye" with that Kimba left me alone to absorb all that happened…

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_uKnowWhosHot19: Hey Luna It's Shane in the...uh...flesh XD whats up?_

What is that? Huh? Whoops I must have dozed off hahaha. Hey my pen pal is IM-ing me we havent talked for ages he has been away for a couple of months...wonder why... oh well

_Lunaisrandom25: hey this is so cool I'm doing nothin just listening to connect three the most awesome band ever! lol_

_uKnowWhosHot19: Yea...they're great so listen I am going to be near you in a month XD How awesome is that XD_

_Lunaisrandom25: yea hey you know thats the around the same time connect three are coming strange huh?!_

_uKnowWhosHot19: umm thats great so here is my mobile number -0438967653- (A/N: thats not a real number I made it up)_

_Lunaisrandom25: cool thanks if I give you mine your not going to stalk me are you?! lol just kidding here -0414857694 (A/N: made that up too lol) hey you know you could take me to the Connect three concert because I now have an extra ticket because my best friend has her...umm...own connections lol how awesome would that be XD_

_uKnowWhosHot19: yea I guess...umm...Dont know if I could come...are you still 'inlove' with Nate?!_

**SHANE'S POV:**

_uKnowWhosHot19: yea I guess...umm...Dont know if I could come...are you still 'inlove' with Nate?!_

God uugghhh I cant stand not telling Luna the truth but she would seriously freak out if I told her I was Shane Grey. Luna has been my best friend since year9 when we had to get pen pals coming into highschool and we never stopped talking lol. But even after all these years I have never talked to her on the phone or seen her for real. Luna is OBSESSED with Connect3 the band I just happen to be in with my brothers. I could never tell her who I really was but its breaking my heart hearing her constantly go on about how 'in LOVE' she is with my younger BROTHER...not that I'm jealous or anything...we're just friends...I swear I dont feel anything more for her... anyways! what am I going to do she wants to take me to MY concert I cant just say no that would hurt her feelings maybe it's time I told her...

_Lunaisrandom25: I dunno I mean something has changed and I dont think I can't love him anymore so I guess that would be a big. fat. NO! XD but I will live through it lol_

YES!! she doesnt love him anymore!! that is sooo amazingly...I'm not that happy I mean why would I be so happy. I mean I dont feel anything towards my best friend. I mean I cant. I mean I've known her since I was 14 and I'm 19 now I havent even talked to her in person I cant be inlove with her...did I just say love...NO I'm not I refuse to be inlove with my best friend...oh no...ok focus shes waiting for a reply.

_uKnowWhosHot19: I'm sorry about that but I am coming in a month and there is something really important I have to tell you_

_Lunaisrandom25: its ok but what do you have to tell me?!...cant you just tell me now?!_

_uKnowWhosHot19: no I cant tell you now but its really important_

_Lunaisrandom25: if its so important cant you just tell me now :( puppy dog powt :( pweety pwease..._

should I just tell her who I am I dont know...what should I do aaggghhhhh!

"NATE!!"

"what.what.what. what did I do... shane?!" Nate just ran in here looking very angry that I wasnt seriously hurt or something worse.

"look I dont know what to do I want to tell Luna the truth but I dont want her to freak out...and FYI she doesnt love you anymore" I couldnt help but grin. damn it shane you might of given yourself away.

"I dont know man but why are you so happy she doesnt love me an- Oh My God you love her dont you!" damn it he saw but oculd he get any louder!. plus, there was nothing to see...ok I may aswell admit it.

"Look dude say it louder I think someone in Australia missed it!"

"Oh My God dude you totally love her thats awesome!" he doesnt get it does he.

"No dude thats not awesome she is my best friend and can we stop saying 'dude'."

"right, but Shane thats great when we see her in a month you could get her backstage passes and tell her who you are and how you feel at the same time!"

"thats a great idea, but, oh yea, she doesnt LOVE ME!" Jason just walked into the room damn it did he hear me.

"Shane you finally admitted that you fell for Luna, congrats dude, are you two together now?" uugghhh why doesnt anybody get it.

_Beep Beep_

_Lunaisrandom25: shane are you there?! if your going to ditch me could you atleast do it with a goodbye?!_

"Guys look just forget it! leave me alone! its not my fault! it just sorta happened ok! just forget it! uugghhh!! get out of here" ok so I know it was a little harsh to say that then slam the door in my brothers face but I couldnt help it they were just..ugghhhh...oh right Luna is talking to me.

_uKnowWhosHot19: sorry about that my brothers just came in here and started harrassing me! about-nothing about nothing but I cant tell you right now even if I did you wouldnt believe me but I have a present to compensate XD_

_Lunaisrandom25: oooooooooohhh you know how I like pressies XD you know I always wear the necklace you gave me for my 16 birthday...so what is it?! will I like it?! was it expensive?! it better not havebeen! if it was expensive I will hunt you down and kill you!!_

_uKnowWhosHot19: NO trust me you will like it. And plus it wasnt expensive and you wouldnt be able to find me but...drumroll please... I got you...BACKSTAGE PASSES AND FRONT ROW SEATS TO CONNECT3'S CONCERT IN A TOWN NEAR YOU!_

_**LUNA's POV**_

_uKnowWhosHot19: NO trust me you will like it. And plus it wasnt expensive and you wouldnt be able to find me but...drumroll please... I got you...BACKSTAGE PASSES AND FRONT ROW SEATS TO CONNECT3'S CONCERT IN A TOWN NEAR YOU!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Luna! LUNA! whats wrong I heard you scream nad...wheres the blood and murderer?!" I cant believe Shane got me front row tickets AND BACKSTAGE PASSES for Connect3's conert AAGGHH. I cant speak I'm so shocked I love him soooo much he is like the greatest best friend EVER! I cant stop pointing at the screen so Kimba reads it.

"OOOOHHHhhh makes sense now I'm soo happy for you" Kimba hugged me I just squeeled again "ooowww not in my ear Luna seriously your lucky your mum is in the Bahamas or she would kill you...this is so awesome now you get to meet my boyfriend and your idols!" shes totally right I get to meet her...BOYFRIEND... ok so I'm not completely over him but I'm doing my best XD "How did Shane get these they must of cost a FORTUNE!" OMG she is right they must have cost a fortune.

_Lunaisrandom25: sorry about that my ear shattering scream scared the hell out of Kimba lol. OMG you are, like, THEEE greatest best friend ever. right after Kimba of course. but. OMG I love you you ROCK! I am so not worth these. Will I see you at the concert?!_

_uKnowWhosHot19: well you know how much you love me XD cheesy grin XD lol but it was no problem at all and yes you will see me at the concert. do you wanna hang out with us after it?!_

_Lunaisrandom25: YES OF COURSE and- You lied! you said they werent expensive you must have bent over backwards for these I am so not worth this I guess I will be killing you at the concert than wont I XD_

_uKnowWhosHot19: yea well make sure its after the concert becsue they- never mind- but anyways it was not problem really just hope you enjoy them- well I have to go back-see my-I'm being-well it doesnt matter what I'm doing but I wont be able to talk until I see you at the concert XD sorry XD but I will text you lol now that I have your number MWHUAA HAHAA HAA HAAA now I can stalk you lol just kidding but I now have to love ya and leave ya jason and Nate are getting antsy lol seeyas _

**_uKnowWhosHot19 has signed off_**

well bye then lol. ok Shane is seriously hiding something from me and who are Nate and Jason are they his brothers and-OMG is he-NOOOO he couldnt be- could he?! oh well I gues I will sleep on it...AS IF like I could sleep now the concert is on the second last weekend of school heeyyy I wonder if shane will be able to come to my graduation?! well anyways I should yawn probly yawn hit the hayawn

**_Lunaisrandom25 has signed off_**

**Ok well I hope you guys liked it this is my first story so please R&R criticize me all you want just dont be nasty XD I want my writing to get better and with that I NEED YOUR HELP! XD well I gtg I will update as soon as I can kay XD**

**TTFN**

**KT**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok 3rd chapter and I know it took forever but thats because no body is reading this lol so I wasnt in a rush but I feel really silly talking to nobody but OH WELL! Lol XD enjoy this chapter and please R&R (and again the silly feeling lol XD)

_**Luna's POV**_

it been a pretty uneventful since that conversation with Shane. He has texted me a few times but has been very...vague.... All of my time has beeing taken up by studdying, THANKFULLY because of certain circumstances last semester, I got to take a heap of my assesments early so I only have a couple of tests than I can finnish early but graduate with everyone else, its a very sweet deal.

The concert is tomorrow night! I am SO EXCITED!!!

_**Beep Beep**_

I got a text from shane. What is he doing up at...4:30 in the morning, granted I am too but I am going for a run...oh well he might be too?!? I dunno anyways...

_**Luna-**_

_**I can't meet up before the concert, go to the box office before hand like 3-ish, bring ID to show who you are and they will give you and Kimba your tickets, I know Kimba already has her backstage pass though, Big Rob will guide you backstage at the end of the concert, Ok? You excited ?!? XD**_

_**-Shane**_

how did he know Kimba already had her ticket?!? and how will Big Rob know who I am?!?

_**Shane-**_

_**ok first YES MAJOR EXCITEMENT! And how did you know Kimba had her ticket?!? and how will Big Rob know who I am let alone what I look like?!? I know your hiding something from me and I will find out...**_

_**-Luna**_

I know he is hiding something from me but I cant figure out what?!? but I will...

_**Shanes POV**_

_**Shane-**_

_**ok first YES MAJOR EXCITEMENT! And how did you know Kimba had her ticket?!? and how will Big Rob know who I am let alone what I look like?!? I know your hiding something from me and I will find out...**_

_**-Luna**_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" I rambled, she knows who I am aagghhhh she cant know who I am, it is supposed to be a surprise.

_**Luna-**_

_**um...uh...um I just did and it will all work out dont worry see you tomorrow during the concert. No after the concert. No during the concert. No. ugh. I g2g Nate is yelling at me to hurry up bye**_

_**-Shane**_

Shit why did I send that, that was SOOO OVBIOUS

"UUGGHHH why am I such an Idiot!"

"You know I ask myself that question everyday." Nate nodded his head leaning on my dresser in the hotel room.

"HA,HA, no I think I just kinda told Luna something that I shouldnt of" I bit my lip, I am FREAKING out!

"what? did you tell her your true feelings?!? thats GREAT! What are you so bummed about" I almost choked on my can of coke then.

"WHAT! I am NOT in love with her! What are you on about! Were did you get that idea from!"

"you just TOLD me. I said how you FEEL not that you LOVED her you admited that yourself buddy" Nate patted my shoulder while never letting that, know-it-all smirk off his face.

"what-I-uh-I dont like her that way-uh-I just said that cus' thats what I though you-uh-meant." yea that works...NOT! (insert scarcasim)

"no you dont like her that way what am I thinking" Nate fell for it he actually fell-wait he is still smirking.

"if you agree with me than why have you still got that stupid grin on your face!" I glared daggers at him, where was he going with this.

"I said you dont like her that way because you LOVE her admit it you are IN LOVE with your best friend!" he shouted while darting out of the room knowing all to well that I was going to go after him.

Am I really in-LOVE with my best friend?!?


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**ok well guys I'm really sorry but I am going to temperarily put this story on Hiatus because there arent many people reading it and I only have 3 reviews, all from the same person lol thanks any way Francesca XD but I don't really want to waste the little time I have for writting on a story no one appreciates or wants to read XD so I am not completely ditching this story I'm just leaving it alone for a little while XD if anyone has any objections dont hesitate to Review this or PM me XD**

**I hope you all had happy holidays XD**

**Merry (belated) Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**xoxo**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**

* * *


End file.
